Headstrong
by snowflakeirises
Summary: A one shot modern AU in which Elsa and Jack get into a fight. Rated T for language


**Not so cute drabble in which modern AU Jack and Elsa get into a fight. Oh no D: Rated T for language. Thanks to canticumvulpes on tumblr for giving me this prompt. I really enjoyed writing this (as much as I hate making them suffer) because I love modern AUs a lot…and angst.**

**Also, DISCLAIMER! I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians!**

"No, Elsa, not this again." Jack said as he turned away, shaking his head, and waving a hand at her as if that would immediately silence her on the matter.

"Well, why not?" She demanded. They had been over this and over this, again and again, but he just wouldn't budge on the subject.

"Because you need to focus on your school." He replied curtly, still relatively calm.

"Bull shit." She spat at him. "Jack, we _need_ this. I'm not going to let this opportunity up."

"No, we're fine! I'm taking care of us, I'm getting the both of us through school and—"

"How?!" She was almost yelling now as she began pacing the tiny apartment living room, keeping their even smaller coffee table between them. "By working seventy hours a week at the shop downtown and burying our lives in debt because minimum wage at seventy hours isn't enough to keep us going?"

"Dammit, Elsa, is this not enough for you? Do you really need more money?" Jacks voice began to escalate and he ran his fingers through his hair. He knew full well that wasn't the truth, but he didn't want her to take that job, he wanted to take care of her, it was _his_ job. The money, the job, the debt, none of it mattered to him, all he cared about was that she was taken care of. And he was failing miserably. The empty pantry and fridge was evidence of that, as if the lack of food wasn't proof enough then the significant weight she had lost was; her clothes became loose and her collar bones and sternum hollowed out. He'll never forget the day he really looked at her and suddenly saw it, as if she had cut fifty pounds right before his eyes. It was a reminder every day that he had to work harder and get them out of the financial shit hole they were in.

Her entire body snapped to turn at him, finger pointing at him threateningly "_Don't _give me that. You know full well that is not what this about at all." Elsa could see how straight up exhausted he was all the time. We would come home late from classes and leave at ungodly hours in the morning to go to work. They had talked before about her getting a job to help, only because she brought it up. She was holding a 3.0 GPA and still had time to spare, but Jack still wouldn't let her take on a job. Finally caving one day after he came home and practically passed out instantly she went out on a job hunt. She had received a good offer with decent hours, this was exactly what they needed.

"Just let me take the job!"

Jack took one step towards her, easily closing the distance between them in the single stride. "We are _not_ doing this again."

"You're right because you're going to let me take that fucking job."

"No, you're not taking that _fucking_ job because we don't need it"

"You let me take the job or school goes."

Jack flinched at her words, but regained his composure. "That is _not_ an option."

Elsa turned to walk away, hands going up to run her fingers in her hair and let out a small aggravated yell through her teeth. "Jack, we're in this _together_, this is not a one sided relationship_. _How am I supposed to do my part if you won't let me?"

Jack's fists balled and his gaze dropped to the ground, he was losing this one, and he didn't like it. They didn't fight often, really, but when they did it either ended in screaming and crying, or both of them meeting in the middle and coming to an agreement. This one was different, this one neither of them saw a middle, and neither would budge on their side of the argument. He had to take care of them, and that was that, there was no alternative. Why did she have to be so stubborn on this one? Why did she feel like she had to help?

His voice was low, but stern "No, Elsa. You're not taking that job and you're not quitting school; I can't let you do that."

Elsa scoffed a laugh as she turned back to look at him, resting her hand on the back of her neck. "So that's it then? You're just going to let us sit here in financial hell with no other means of escape?"

"No! It's not like that. I—I'll quit school and get a second job—"

"NO." She yelled, feebly pushing at his chest. Jack let her push, it hardly moved him an inch. "That's not an option, _Jack_." She seethed, throwing his exact words back in his face.

"What else is there!? If neither of us is going to budge then what are we going to do?" He was yelling now. He had enough of this, fighting with her took everything out of him, more so than his hours at school and work combined. He hated yelling at her so much, but she just wouldn't listen.

"How about you stop being such a stubborn ass for once and let me help!"

It was Jack's turn to huff a scoffed laugh. "Oh, I'm the stubborn one here? Me? Have you heard yourself at all?"

Elsa gritted her teeth. She wasn't going to deny how exceptionally unwavering the both of them were, but he was the one who was making this difficult on the both of them. She could feel herself caving. Looking down she took a deep breath, rubbed at her temples, and lowered her voice again. "Please, just let me take the job; a little extra money never hurt anyone."

He wasn't yelling anymore, but his voice remained steely "No, no. Just drop it. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Walking past her he ran his hand down his face, exasperated. Elsa grabbed the back of his shirt, now pleading.

"Please, _please _let me accept the job offer."

"Enough, Elsa. I gave you my answer." Jack replied, not turning to look at her, knowing those beseeching blue eyes would cause him to fault. He hated being harsh with her, but if he didn't he knew it would only worsen his falter.

Slender fingers let go of the cotton material and her arms crossed over a gaunt chest. "Fine. It's not like I even _need_ your permission to take this job, anyways." She stood there staring at the back of his head, waiting his reaction, because she knew what she said was childish.

"Fuck, Elsa." Jack made a sharp one-eighty. "Don't do this. Don't take that job!"

Tears were brimming, her strong, defensive front was coming down, and her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry, Jack. . ." They always made big decisions like this together, but if he wasn't going to accept her help on this, she didn't need his opinion.

Jack's lips pressed into a line as he shook his head at the ground. He couldn't believe she was stooping this low, to go against his wishes. She never went against his wishes, would always go out of her way to do whatever would make him happy, that was part of why he loved her so much. Jack needed air, he needed to think. "I can't do this. I'm going out." Rubbing the bridge of his nose, and swiveling around, his feet carried him towards the door.

Elsa suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of loneliness crash over her. "No, please." Running to stop him, she grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me h-" He jerked from her grasp. Dejected, she curled into herself and tears poured over. Shimmering blue eyes watched as Jack opened the front door, his sad aqua orbs peered at her from the corner of his eyes before he stepped through. Launching herself to reach for him again she found herself slammed into the cold, empty darkness of the entryway—alone.


End file.
